


Alone in a Tent

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Stephen. A tent. Sharing heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Tent

Stephen shivered and wiggled his sleeping bag a little closer to Nick's. "I'm cold." He was whining, he knew it, but he was absolutely freezing and he presumed Nick was feeling the same.

Nick rolled his eyes and turned over to look at him. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm just as cold as you are and I can't control that weather."

"We could zip the sleeping bags together," Stephen suggested. "Come on, Cutter. I'm turning blue here. It's meant to be September, it shouldn't be this cold."

Nick sighed. "You're not going to shut up and sleep unless I agree, are you?"

"How am I meant to sleep when I'm slowly turning into an ice cube? I promise your virtue is safe with me." He grinned cheekily. "And I'll still respect you in the morning."

"God, you never grow up, do you?" Nick grumbled. He unzipped his sleeping bag and spread it out flat, helping Stephen lay his over the top and zip them together. "I hardly thought you'd suddenly be overcome with lust for me."

"Sometimes you're an idiot, Cutter," Stephen said, sliding closer.

"Huh?" Nick blinked at him, trying to make out his expression in the gloom of the tent.

"What makes you think I wouldn't want you?"

"Huh?" Nick said again. The words all made sense individually, but together they were just confusing.

Stephen sighed. "Oblivious," he muttered. Leaning forwards he hooked one hand behind Nick's neck and pulled him closer until they were touching. "This is the point where you either punch me or let me kiss you." He smiled hopefully. "Option number two would be my choice."

Nick blinked at him again. "You're joking right?"

"You really are adorably oblivious." Stephen leaned forwards and brushed his lips gently against Nick's and then pulled back, still watching him carefully. "I'm assuming since you didn't actually punch me when I suggested kissing that it's just your stupid belief that you're not good at relationships that's holding you back here and not the fact that I just made the biggest mistake in my life."

Slowly Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Stephen. He traced the other man's lips with his tongue and then slipped it into Stephen's mouth when he gasped softly. "I thought you said my virtue was safe with you?" he teased.

Stephen shrugged. "I lied. I will still respect you in the morning though."


End file.
